


Marshmallow Boys

by misura



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Dutch patches Johnny up after a mission.





	Marshmallow Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monanotlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/gifts).



> many thanks to Egelantier and J. for betaing

"Look," Johnny said. "I told you I'm fine, didn't I? I am. I'm fine."

Dutch had gotten the med kit out. "One, you telling me you're fine and you actually being fine are two very different things."

"Okay, now I'm hurt. _Emotionally_ hurt."

Dutch picked up a med scanner. "Two, if you're really fine, I don't see how you can possibly have any objection to taking your shirt off so that I can see for myself. A look, Johnny. That's all."

Johnny squirmed. For a would-be ship thief, Johnny was remarkably ... _squishy_. Khlyen would have called him soft. Weak. _Sweet._

"I just don't want things to get weird between us," Johnny said.

"Right," said Dutch. "And, I mean, if you took your shirt off, things would definitely get weird between us. Get off of it, Jaqobis. What, you think I've never seen a man without his shirt on before? You think your naked torso is oh-so wonderful that I'll lose all sense and control?"

Johnny grinned, which was worlds better than Johnny squirming. "Something like that."

Dutch poked at his shirt. "Off. Now."

"Bet you say that to all the boys," said Johnny, which was ... not quite what Dutch would expect from someone who'd mere seconds ago expressed a fear of things getting 'weird' between them.

Maybe Johnny's 'weird' wasn't the same as hers, though. "Only the ones I like. And some of the girls, too."

"Kinky," Johnny said, which Dutch didn't think it was. The shirt was coming off, though, so she decided to let that one go. "There. Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Some cuts and bruises, a few in places that suggested Johnny'd gotten lucky.

"See? I told you. I'm fine." 

Dutch sighed.

"Thanks," Johnny said. "I'm happy about that, too."

"You're careless and sloppy," said Dutch, then winced. _Gods. I sound like Khlyen._

"I've got a teacher who's working me pretty hard, but I'm afraid I'm not a very quick study when it comes to this kind of stuff." Johnny shrugged. "Still, I'm all right, you're all right, we've got our warrant - how about we call this one a win, huh? Maybe cancel tomorrow morning's training session to celebrate?"

Dutch scoffed. "In your dreams, Johnny Jaqobis."

"Oh well. Worth a try." Johnny smiled at her. "So. All done here?"

Dutch realized that she was still standing way too close to him. With anyone else, she'd have backed off, put some distance between her and them, just in case.

Johnny was Johnny, though. _Safe._

"I don't know, are we?" Dutch batted her eyelashes.

Johnny laughed, as she'd intended him to. He'd never be the kind of fighter she was, but with a bit of work, he ought to be able to get pretty good at defending himself, keeping himself safe until Dutch could get there and deal with the problem.

"Honestly now, does this feel weird?"

Johnny swallowed. "Little bit," he said. "But in a good way. I mean, badass chick like you with a nerd like me? Sounds like something out of a comic."

Dutch kissed him, gentle and soft and slow. "Does this feel like something out of one of your silly comics?"

"See, now I've got a dilemma," Johnny said. "Should I explain to you why comics are not silly at all but in fact a higher form of art, or should I follow up on that very promising course of action? I'm torn."

"Torn? Really?" Dutch asked. "Try 'hopeless'." A quick kiss to his jaw. " 'Lacking any and all sense of priorities.' " His chest. " 'Shy.' "

"You don't like shy?" Johnny asked. "Which I'm not, by the way."

"How about I make you a deal," Dutch said. "For right now, we keep doing this. Then tomorrow morning, you can tell me everything you want to tell me about comics."

"Can we maybe do that _instead_ of the training session?"

" _Johnny_!"

Johnny raised his hands. "Fine, fine. Deal. But you'd better make it worth my while, because I'm telling you right now, I've got some awesome stuff I can tell you about comics."

"Trust me," said Dutch.


End file.
